Lunch
by troublesomee
Summary: Just a little Fluff/Angst SasuSaku Drabble. Enjoy :) /Didn't really know where to put at the Ratings because there is some Angst.
He was acting kind of weird lately. Some days he just came to her office and sat down when she asked him what was the matter of his visit he just looked at her desk and said „Go on. Don't mind me.". After some time he would stand up and would go. On other days he came to her office greeted her and looked around, always at the same books, always at the same photos sometimes he would ask her questions about really simple medical stuff and when she answered them he would nod and would leave. Last week he started bringing her food sometimes just an apple or other fruits, on other days lunch. But he would never eat. Not being the kind of talking guy they didn't have much conversation and Sakura decided maybe he should wanted to bond a little by doing this things. Today he brought her a box of sliced tomato and a coffee. His eyes were sparking eager when she enjoyed the tomatoes and stated they were really good. Beginning her work again she almost jumped when he broke the silence „I made them myself you know." she looked at him curious and his normally emotionless face looked somehow kinda proud „You sliced them?" his eyebrow quirked and he shook his head „No I am mean, I planted and grew them." she smiled gently „They are great, Sasuke-kun. Not as watery as the ones from the grocery store and with a very delicious flavor." his lips formed into a little smile and he nodded. Sakura looked at him with an awed look, she never had seen him like this it was kind of cute, his proud face and sparkling eyes because she liked his tomatoes. „I have to go." sliding out in the hallway he looked at the ground and added „I'll bring you some if you want, I mean tomatoes." - „That would be great, thank you. And thanks for the coffee." she smiled brightly and watched him go. Was she dreaming? Did Sasuke flush when he nodded goodbye? He really was acting weird. He brought her food and didn't take any money even if she sneaked it in one of his pockets she found it on her table again. Was it possible he did all this not just to bond with her again rather because he liked her? She felt heat creeping up her cheeks and her chest tighten.
 _No, Sakura don't do this to yourself again. Just friends. Sasuke wasn't good at social contact. So maybe he didn't know how he fix their broken friendship and thought hanging around would do it. She sighed a long and sad sigh. Yes. That's it._

The next day was her free day and she decided she could return the favor by bringing the raven-haired man lunch since he got her something to eat all the time. Knocking on his door the thought of never being at his home came to her mind. . A sad sigh left her lips and she knocked again, he was at home his shoes standing in front of the door indicated it. Maybe he is in the garden or something she thought to herself and after thinking about Pros and Contras she decided to go inside. „Helloo..Sasuke?" she asked carefully stepping inside. The house seemed pretty empty, there were just a few pieces of furniture and some old photos showing him, his brother and his mother. Sakura felt suddenly bad for invading Sasukes privacy, she knew he didn't have somebody over since he got back to the village, but when she turned to get outside she heard his uneven, rough breath coming from the living room then there was a loud noise sounding like somebody fell on the wooden floor and Sakura sprinted to it. Sasuke was sitting on the floor his head leaning on the couch and sweat running over his face rough breath sliding over dry lips. His eyes were closed,red and swollen and he didn't seem to notice Sakura. The pink-haired put down the lunch box she carried in her hand and kneeled silent beside his shivering body one hand reaching on his sweating forehead „Sasuke?" she asked carefully „What happened?" when her soft hand touched his hot head he suddenly jumped up looking at Sakura with widened eyes his breath getting faster. He trembled and fell back on the wooden floorboards growling under the pain. Sakura bit her lip what was going on he didn't even seem to acknowledge her. He was arching his back and his breath steadied „S-Sasuke-kun?" her whisper was almost to silent to be heard but she heard him gulping before answering with a raspy voice „How long have you been here?" he got up by using his only arm and starred to the ground. She wanted to answer but when she parted her lips for answering no sound came out. He added in a harsher tone „You shouldn't just get in someones house." the woman just nodded sadly and pushed the lunch box in his direction „I just wanted to bring you some lunch…because you know you always bring it at my office, I am sorry.". There was this uncomfortable, vibrating silence left between them and Sakura fighted with holding back tears seeing him like that. She wanted to help but she was afraid of him closing up and sending her in a harsh manner away like always so she refused to move and just sat there starring at the lunch box. „I.." choking his words he tried to get up but gave up when his legs didn't stop shaking „I am sorry you had to see this." Sakura frowned and before she could think the words brabbeld out of her mouth angry and sad „Just fucking stop being sorry. It doesn't mean anything to me unless you can forgive yourself! I always forgave you even when I didn't want to. I wanted to hate you but all I did was forgiving you over and over again. I don't want to hear you apologize again! Look at you..I..please forgive yourself.." she bit her lip harder not able to stop the tears anymore strolling down her cheeks. He looked up and stared at her searching for words to calm her but his head felt dizzy and the room started shaking again. His chest tightend and his heart raced - not again - every breath hurt his throat and he arched in pain - not again - his sight got blurry and he felt sweat running over his body again - just stop you stupid mind - suddenly he felt a soft hand stroking his face gently and heard a voice far away repeating his name. He knew this voice it was the one he heard a minute ago. He pressed his eyes together and while she pressed him into her chest he felt his breath smoothing again. His sight got clear again and the pain faided away green concerned eyes looked into his half-closed ones. He felt when she lifted him from the ground and laid him onto the couch, stroking his head gentle. He listened to her calming words not recognizing one of them and let her force some water into his mouth. A towel brushed over his still sweaty forehead and there was this soft voice again asking for him. When his mind was cleared he shoved himself up very careful and with a shaking arm. „I am sorry..I didn't want to upset you.." he shook his aching head „Stop being sorry Sakura." and looked at her with a weak smile „This…" he couldn't think of words to describe it and so minutes flew. „This.." he started again „..I have this sometimes. Panic attacks. Sometimes it starts with nightmares sometimes it is just looking at photos or restoring something. Sometimes there is no trigger. I am starting to get control over this.". He didn't want to look at her ashamed of himself and being so out of control but when she spoke he just couldn't help himself staring at her like she is insane „This is normal. There are many things you never worked up so don't be ashamed of yourself. It is okay and I am glad I could be here to help you. Here drink some more of the water and eat something so your circulation gets steady." she placed the lunch box in front of him and opened it. He just nodded slowly and began to eat, it tasted delicious. He felt his headache getting better and his legs stopped shaking. „You know its kinda weird have somebody watch you while you are eating." he said looking at her with a shy smile, dazzled by his comment Sakura looked at him with widened eyes before she started laughing „Yeah…it is. Maybe you just bring something for yourself in the future." he nodded and drank the water „Okay.".


End file.
